


Thoughts in the Night

by MRTL85



Series: DA Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late at Night, Past Relationship(s), Plans For The Future, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleeping Cassandra, Worry, mentioning of Bianca, thoughts before sleep, uncertainty about the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRTL85/pseuds/MRTL85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric thinks about the future and what it all means for him and a certain Seeker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saphir](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Saphir).



> A prompt I got from Tumblr from seaturtlesareawesome/Saphir. Thanks for the prompt! I really enjoyed writing it! XD

The moon cast its silvery rays in through the window, catching on her dewy skin as if she was covered in stardust. His breath caught at the beauty of it. She was wrapped against his side, eyes shut and walking in the fade; long lashes splaying out upon her cheeks. Absolutely stunning. His hand stroked her bare arm as it lay across his chest, his rough, calloused fingers slipping across her scarred skin absentmindedly.

 

He really should be asleep right about now. His mind, it seemed had other plans; it was whizzing and whirring, like a dwarven-made machine. Thoughts about the uncertainty of surviving this damn awful war against Corypheus and thoughts about the future. Thoughts about _her_. There was a high probability she'd leave to rebuild the Seekers when this was all over. And also a chance that she'd be chosen as the new Divine. What then? What would happen to their budding relationship? He was almost certain she'd attempt to put an end to it and it was just his luck too. _The Maker must be playing some really twisted joke on me_ , he chuckled to himself vindictively. Why else would he find someone for the second time in his life, only to have something to prevent them from being happy together. He was getting to old for this shit. It was just like what happened with Bianca and he knew he couldn't live through that again, couldn't deal with playing second fiddle. Not when it came to this.

 

He wanted the chance to finally share his life with someone, and Maker be damned, he'd fight for the right to finally to keep the happiness she brought. It would be tough though. Cassandra was stalwart and stubborn and so very duty-bound. She'd no doubt have an argument ready on why they couldn't continue. The good thing was, he had a knack for words. He'd knock down every rickety claim she tried to use, and let her know plain and simple that he loved her and wasn't taking no for an answer. He'd make it work, do everything in his power to make sure they had a future together. Even if it meant not seeing her for months at a time and all he had was her letters for comfort. Whatever it took, he would do it.

 

She stirred against him then, leg shifting slightly and arm slipping from his caress to wrap around his midriff and pull him closer to her. He let his lips touch her crown for a moment and whispered words into her ebony hair as she slept on. “Maker's breath, Cassandra. If you only knew just how much you mean to me.”

 

His arms enveloped her sleeping form and gave a small squeeze. Her warmth seemed to radiate through his body, sending comfort to every part of him and his eyes drooped heavily. That was enough speculation for one night. Tucking her head underneath his chin, he let his eyes flutter shut. And as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep, the last thought on his mind was of her—Cassandra Pentaghast, the love of his life.


End file.
